There has been conventionally known a banknote handling apparatus configured to perform a banknote sorting process, the banknote handling apparatus including: a taking-in unit configured to take in a banknote one by one; a transport unit configured to transport the banknote having been taken in from the taking-in unit; a recognition sensor configured to obtain information for recognizing the banknote transported by the transport unit; a control unit configured to recognize the banknote based on the information obtained by the recognition sensor; and a plurality of stacking units configured to stack the banknote based on a recognition result by the control unit.
As such a banknote handling apparatus, there is known an apparatus in which a user can freely decide a sorting condition for each sorting category, such as a denomination of a banknote stacked in each stacking unit, a version of the banknote (version type), an orientation of the banknote, a fitness of the banknote and so on, so as to set a sorting pattern of the stacking units as a whole (see, e.g., WO2008/096429).